Blinding snow
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: It snows....add a pharaoh....with his own body....need i say more?


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is of my mind. Twisted as it is. If death occurs. Bad luck you shouldn't have read it. Hehehehe

Yami: where are we going today?

Yugi: don't know. KITG?

KITG: well my Hikari suggested this. So it somewhere fun.

Yami/Yugi: Yay huggles KITG

Blinding snow.

Yami awoke to the cold of a bright morning. He stood in spirit form looking down at the bundle on the bed. There wrapped in a cocoon was his charge, his light. His Aibou. He heard Yugi mumble as the light of day cause the young one to wake. He saw a mess of tri-coloured hair rise as the young one sat up rubbing his eyes. These eyes of pure amethyst focused on the form of his friend. He smiled a smile that could shatter the coldest hearts, as he had done to him.

"Morning Mou hitori no boku" the angel spoke

"Good morning Aibou" the dark one smiled.

"Wow. it's bright this morning." Yugi stated. He travelled over to the window and gave out a cry of glee. Yami walked over to see what had made his Aibou so happy. Outside it was pure white. It looked like sand. But it was white. He felt shock. What had happened?

"Yugi. Where has all this white sand come from? Is it an evil force?" he turned round when he heard Yugi snigger

"Mou hitori no boku. It's snow. Have you never seen snow?"

"Snow?"

Yugi smacked himself on the head " of course you haven't seen it. It wouldn't have snowed in Egypt." Yugi ran over to his cupboard to dress, donning his usual attire. Yami followed him downstairs. Once down Yugi tackled his Jii-chan.

"Whoa Yugi. Be careful of your elders" the old man smiled.

"Sorry Jii-chan. But it snowed."

The old man laughed, snow always made his grandson very happy. He looked to the stairs and smiled. He had a feeling it was going to be a day of adventure for another.

Yami looked shocked a moment as Jii-chan was looking straight at him. He knew the old man could not see him, but it was like he sensed him. He looked back when he heard Yugi jumping around in a singsong voice

"Snow, snow,snow,snow,snow" Yami laughed as he watched his Hikari wrap up warmly and head for the door.

"Don't be late"

"I won't Jii-chan" then under his breath he said to Yami "Come on Yami"

"Are you sure it is safe Aibou?"

"Yes, now come on" Yugi walked out on the white sand with no fear. He laughed as he left imprints in the snow. Yami being in spirit left no such trace. They walked along. Enjoying each other's company. Yami loving the wave of happiness that floated off his Hikari. He was just about to ask Yugi something when Yugi gave out a cry and was on the floor. A snowball in his face. Yami felt rage as he looked around for who had dared to do such a thing. And saw Jou coming up laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha. Got ya yug!" Yami was about to take over Yugi's body really tell Jou off but Yugi's laugh made him stop.

"Yeah you did. But I'll get you back." With that Yugi threw a snowball in Jou's face.

"ACK! Why you" Yugi squealed as he got up to run off Joey in hot pursuit. Yami stood there, jaw open, and for the first time in his life or unlife…..lost!

"Jou. Good job Mou hitori no boku, wasn't in control when you did that. I think he would have hurt you?"

"Why?"

"Well he has never seen snow before has he? He thought you wanted to hurt me. Hehehe" Jou looked down to the puzzle then shouted at it. Forcing Yugi to place his hands over his ears

"HEY OTHER YUGI. I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU, OR THIS, I MEAN ARRGH IT SO CONFUSING" Jou stopped, Clutching his hair in his confusion.

"It's ok Jou. I think he gets it now."

"Oh ok"

Yami shook his head. He felt blessed to have such friends as these.

"Hey Yugi. Lets go sledging"

"Yeah. Lets get the others."

Soon all the friends were united, heading to the hilly green. It was perfect for sledging. Each one had a sledge. As they neared. Kaiba and Mokuba went whizzing down the hill. They all joined in, rivalries lost in the joy of the day. As it ended, the sun was setting. It began to snow once more. Saying goodbye Yami and Yugi walked back to the game store. Yugi was no longer feeling happy. He hung his head down, blond bangs hiding the mood he felt, but Yami picked up on it anyway.

"What is wrong Aibou?"

"Nothing Mou hitori no boku, just tired, it's been fun day. So. What do you think of snow then?"

"It a very strange substance Aibou. But it is fun, if we had that in Egypt though. I think my priest's would have said it was the end of the world" Yami replied, with a little chuckle. Yugi gave a small smile, Yami looked at him, for the smile had been half hearted. He knew something was wrong. But what? He would leave it for now; obviously Yugi did not want to talk about it. The two continued walking, soon they came to the game store. Jii-chan was outside, all wrapped up. But instead of sweeping he was using a shovel to clean away the now fast building snow from the doorway. As the two soul partners walked forward Jii-chan started to slip. Yugi ran forward to catch his Jii-chan; he saved him from injury, but got crushed under the older man.

Jii-chan quickly rolled off his magomusko (grandson). He saw the boy clutching his ankle.

"Yugi? Are you ok?"

"Hai Jii-chan" he replied through clenched teeth. He was obviously in pain. He tried to get up but fell down with a small yelp of pain.

"No Yugi don't get up on your own, let me help you inside. Looks like you have twisted it." The old man lifted the small boy to his feet, and then let him lean on him to get him inside. Yami followed, concern plain on his face. Once inside Jii-chan took care of the ankle. Then went to make dinner, leaving Yugi to sit on the sofa his leg propped on a pillow on the table. Yami sat down next to the small double of himself.

"Are you okay Aibou?"

The small boy grimaced then gave a weak smile "Hai Mou hitori no boku, it doesn't hurt that much."

"You should stay off it for a while, you don't want to make it worse."

"Hai. I will."

The two sat watching TV. Yami getting over excited when a regional duel started and Jii-chan changing the channel to watch "love boat". Soon it was time for bed, Jii-chan helped Yugi get to bed. There Yami watched the boy lay on the bed, he was staring up at the ceiling. Something was really troubling him.

Yugi felt Yami go back into the puzzle. He sighed. He wished he could let Yami experience the snow, but instead of taking over. Let them stand side by side and enjoy the day. Yugi got up and hobbled to the table. He pulled out a book. He had borrowed it from the library. It talked about the book of the dead. But one page interested him more than anything else. It talked about the ritual of giving life to spirit for one day. And gave a little description on how the spell was performed. He sat upon the floor, but not before pulling out the knife he had hidden in his top drawer. He looked to the puzzle but felt that Yami was asleep, and that it was safe to go through with his plan. Taking the knife he sliced deeply into his open palm. He whimpered but kept quiet, not wanting to awake Yami. He chanted under his breath asking the god Anubis to grant him this wish, by his lifeblood. He then rose and walked over to the puzzle, clenching his hand over the gold object that meant so much to him. His red blood landed on the eye of Ra, the puzzle glowed. Then there before him on the floor appeared an naked Yami. He was face down and knocked out. Yugi went to the bed and taking one of the covers's, covered the young Pharaoh. Then as weariness overcame him he lay down on his bed, only staying awake long enough to tie a handkerchief round his wounded hand, which was still bleeding profusely. Then sleep found him smiling.

Yami felt cold…in fact he felt bloody cold! He rose quickly expecting to find himself inside the maze of his mind. He was a little shocked however to find himself, 1 on the floor covered by a sheet, and 2 that he was naked. Why had he taken over their body in the night? And why was he on the floor? He looked up when he heard a moan from the bed. And screamed when he saw who was sat there.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"Yugi are you o IEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Mou hitori no boku? What did you scream for, you made me jump?" asked Yugi placing his hand over his fast beating heart. Jii-chan meanwhile was stood by the door, his jaw nearly on the floor at seeing two Yugi's all be it one looking older than the other.

"Why do you think aibou? I am on the floor naked, and your over there, your not supposed to be there. You're supposed to be here, I mean, I don't know what I mean."

Yugi was smiling; he got up and ran to his other self. Hugging him tightly. It doesn't matter. It's was good to finally see Yami in the flesh. Yami was still shocked, so he dumbly hugged his partner to him; in truth it was good to feel Yugi for once. Yugi broke away from the embrace and ran to get Yami some clothes. He didn't get far however for Jii-chan was in the way.

"Um Yugi. Who is this?"

"Oh um Jii-chan, this is my other self. He lives inside my puzzle. But now. Um it would seem he has his own body."

"Ooookay. I'll just go and make breakfast, um…good morning other Yugi" with that the shell-shocked Jii-chan went down the stairs. Yugi ran into the other room and got some clothes for Yami. He found his fathers old school clothes that luckily fit Yami and were of the same style of him. Jii-chan had always kept some of his father's things. He had gone to the same school as Yugi. So he looked the same, all he had to do was nick one of Jii-chan's black t-shirts. Once Yami was dressed they went downstairs to get breakfast, Yugi was still favouring his soar ankle, but he could put weight on it now. So could walk unaided. Jii-chan looked up to the two as they entered.

"Yugi how is your ankle this morning?"

"Mm, it's okay Jii-chan" Yugi sat down to the waffles before him and tipped chocolate syrup on them, Yami who sat beside him, finding waffles also before him copied the action. He took a bite and Yugi laughed as his pupils went huge. Then he broke into a fit of hysterics when Yami began to devour it as quick as he could, nearly choking himself. Yugi listened closely to the radio, and cheered when he heard the school was closed due to the snow.

" Come on Mou hitori no boku, lets go find the others and go sledging again."

"Ok Aibou"

They both wrapped up warmly and went out to the cold air. They were about to close the door when Jii-chan called to them.

" Don't be out too late Yugi, the weather is supposed to get really bad later."

"Hai Jii-chan." The two friends and soul doubles continued on, Yugi laughing at Yami's face as he experienced each feeling of the snow himself, in his own body, instead of through Yugi, or borrowing his body. He was about to turn to Yugi and tell him of the feelings, of the joy at being able to be by his side in the flesh. But he was hit in the face by a very cold object.

"Hahahahah, got ya again Yugi!" came Jou's voice from in front of the two. "What the?" Jou nearly fell over at the sight before him. "Um Yug? Why are there two of you?"

"Well it, um Mou hitori no boku got a body of his own." Yugi explained rather sheepishly. He then began to move to one side as Yami was giving Jou a murderous glare and rolling a rather large snowball. Yami began to chase Jou round the area trying to hit him with a snowball. Yugi stood there laughing, but he felt dizzy all of a sudden. He gripped a nearby lamppost.

"Hey yug. You ok? Ow" he fell flat at Yugi's feet as Yami's snowball hit home. Then Yami was at Yugi's side, looking very concerned.

"Aibou. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just caught my ankle." He lied, but Yami fell for it.

" Just be careful."

"Hai, come on lets go."

The three found themselves back at the green. Jou let Yami borrow his sledge. Yugi and he raced down the hill in the end they always ended in a draw. Yami had never had so much fun, as pharaoh, he had never been able to have fun. He raced Jou, Honda. They spent several hours watching Yami and Kaiba race.

"I'm hungry!" exclaimed Jou. "Lets get Pizza"

The gang made there way to Domino Pizza

(KITG: heheheh Domino Pizza Get it? hahaha

Yami: that wasn't funny

KITG: yes I know/…. I am so ashamed)

After they all went for some hot chocolate. Yami found himself wondering again at how he had a body? He looked to Yugi, they boy seemed exhausted. He watched as Yugi sipped his hot chocolate, plastering a fake smile on his face. He made his mind up to ask Yugi if he was ok.

"Yugi. Are you ok?" he voiced asked, hi deep tone demanding an answer.

"Yeah yug, you look ill"

"No I'm fine you two" Yugi placed the fake smile again. But Yami's Eyes widened as he saw the blood drip from Yugi's gloved hand.

"Aibou. Your hand" Before Yugi could object, Yami had grabbed his hand and pulled off the glove to see his slit palm beneath.

"Yo yug. How'd you do that?" asked Jou, voice full of concern

"I um caught it" Yugi looked away. He looked out of the window, to the now fast falling snow, you could no longer see the end of the street, and people were starting to leave, fearing that the snow would become too bad. He could see the café staff also wanted to leave, but Yami's voice brought him form his thoughts.

"Don't lie, I know when you lie. You did this to yourself didn't you?"

"Yug. How could you!"?

"I but. I…" Yugi sputtered

"You try to take your own life? That is against everything I believe in. that is the cowards way out!" Yami spat. It went against his honour, he belief. To give up like that. And it hurt him more to think he had failed his Aibou so much that he wanted to take his own life.

Yugi looked in disbelief at the looks of disgust he was getting; they wouldn't even let him speak. Without thinking he got up and ran out the door, he ran into the blinding snow, not caring where he ran. He fell more time's than he could count. His ankle burned, at last he fell on final time, drained of all energy. It was like it was being sucked out of him. He looked into the snow, finding no comfort. He curled up under a tree. Out of the wind, he could vaguely make out a lamppost. He got up, stumbling forward, he must be in the wooded part of Domino Park, and he continued to walk, but cried out as the ground disappeared beneath him. His mind realised suddenly he must be the wrong side; there was a deep ravine here. It was usually fenced off, but he must have walked straight through. He cried out in pain as the poorly abused ankle broke on impact, and screamed as he felt a rib crack. He whimpered there, curled into the snow. For it had softened his impact somewhat. He cried tears of pain and anguish. How could they believe he would do something like that? He did it all for Yami. So he could experience snow. Slowly he closed his eyes to the cold and pain…

Yami had watched him go. He couldn't believe it. But finally he noticed how bad the storm had become. And Yugi had run blindly into it. He rose quickly; out in the street he called for his Aibou but got no reply.

"We have to find him other yug. Lets split up" Yami nodded. The friends went out to look for Yugi.

Yami had run quite away. The Puzzle leading him somewhat. But it was like Yugi didn't want to be found. Then a golden glow made him turn. There behind him was a Black cat, it spoke in a cold tone.

"You are a fool Pharaoh," it hissed

"Baset?"

"So… you know me?" Yami nodded in awe, it was one of his gods. The snow never touched the cat god; it was if no storm existed for her.

"You have deeply hurt your light. And after all he has done for you."

"He hurt himself."

"For you Pharaoh, to give you a body for a day. So you could experience all you longed to"

"What?"

"He preformed the ancient ritual of souls. With his blood, and life energy he can give you a body for the day. And for it? You shun him; he is weak now, broken. In more ways than one. His light my be extinguished in this snow."

All Yami could do was sit there open mouthed. Yugi had done that for him? But now all he cared about was Yugi.

"Great Baset. Where is he?"

"Do you truly wish to find him"?

"Yes"

"Then follow"

The cat turned and Ran, Yami ever following when she stopped by the edge and jumped down, Yami gasped at the crumpled form he saw there

"AIBOU!" Yami jumped down and collapsed beside him. He turned the small shivering form over

"Aibou"

" Mou……. Hitori… no… boku" the small formed gasped, amethyst eyes locking on crimson.

"Shh aibou. I am so sorry. I didn't know. But you have to stay awake, please"

"It's ok. I… am… sorry…..I" Yugi winced in pain

"No don't talk"

"I have to….I don't want to go without saying goodbye"

"No…."

"I love you Mou hitori no boku"

Yami's eyes opened in realisation, he did love Yugi.

"I love you too my Koi"

Yugi smiled. He reached up a hand to touch Yami's face, but only had enough strength to reach the sleeve of his jacket, which he faintly clung to. Yami's eyes closed in pain. As tears leaked out. He leaned down, placing his lips on the sweet ones of Yugi. He kissed him softly, as is he might break the small one in his arms. He whispered to Yugi.

"You WILL live my Koi"

"I'll…..try.." Yugi's eyes slowly closed. Yami panicked. He knew he was not supposed to move the injured boy, but who would find them if he didn't? He gently picked up the boy and began to run. He noticed the Black cat in front. And it was as if the snow eased. The cat was shielding them. He ran. But he felt his energy waning. He looked to see parts of him becoming transparent. The spell was wearing off. But he had to make it. He had to. He saw the Red Cross. He knew that was where you took the injured, for Yugi's Jii-chan had been there after his fight with Kaiba. With his last strength he placed the boy in the entrance, then he disappeared into the puzzle, darkness taking him.

Yugi awoke in the hospital to find Jii-chan holding his hand.

"Jii-chan?"

"Yugi, my boy. You're awake at last. You had me so worried"

"Gomen"

"It's ok. But how did you get here"

"Mou hitori no boku carried me"

"Where is he" Jii-chan asked. Wanting to thank the other Yugi

"He had to go back into the puzzle. His body vanished. I hope he is ok" Yugi looked himself over. He saw his leg in a cast. And he was soar round his chest. He yawned again

"Go back to sleep Yugi, you need to rest" Jii-chan said softly stroking Yugi's bangs out of the way,

"Hai" he slowly closed his eyes. But did not go to sleep, but went into his soul room. He crossed the room and entered Yami's. There he found he Pharaoh crying on the floor.

"Mou hitori no boku?"

Yami shot up. His eyes wet with tears

"Aibou?"

Yugi nodded as he crouched in front of Yami. He eeped when Yami drew him into a string embrace.

"I couldn't feel you Aibou. I thought I had lost you"

"Shh my Koi. I'm here"

Yami broke the embrace and placed his lips on Yugi's. The kiss became passionate. His need and fear of loss shouting volumes.

That night Yugi never did go to sleep. He had other things to occupy him.

"I love you my Hikari," muttered the out of breath pharaoh

"I love you too my Yami" replied and equally out of breath and exhausted Yugi.

Owari

KITG: sorry sorry. No hard lemon today.

Yami&Yugi: oHHHH! 

KITG: maybe next time

Yami: you'd better/ or I will set your Hikari and mine on you.

KITG: looks round…..oh crapXX

Gets chased off screen by her Hikari Yamiseirei and Yugi, both wielding frying pans


End file.
